Mello's Near (sequel to Near's Kisses)
by takaraandelle
Summary: It's Near's birthday but Mello also wants a present. WARNING: YAOI. Pairings MelloXNear, MattXOC. This is a continuation of Near's kisses, i suggest you read this after you read that story.
1. Do you know what a surprise party is?

** If you didn't read the summary correctly, I will now remind you that this is a companion story to my other story. That story is called 'Near's kisses.' Defghgjlo- my cat just walked across the key board, so I'll leave his message for you. Anyways, I suggest you read my other story before you read this one. I'll be referencing that story frequently. Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, in this world at least. THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, MEANING BOYXBOY. **

Something was off. Mello was hiding something from me. I was sure about it. He had ordered me not to go anywhere near his room today, at least not until 5. He claimed he was going to study for today, but I knew his story was false. There was no test coming up around that time and we had nothing to study. We were having 'sex Ed' that week. If Mello was studying anything, it had to be sex. Most of the time sex involved another person. I was fairly confident he was faithful, so I knew he wasn't having sex. Unless it was with L, who was nowhere to be found at that moment. I was 80 percent sure that L wasn't interested in Mello, although I was jealous of L being able to spend a whole week with my lover. (If you do not understand any of this, I suggest you read Near's kisses).

I was playing with my favorite robot when I heard my cell phone buzz. I really didn't like having one but Matt had insisted on buying one for me. When he dragged me from the comfort of the Whammy house to go to the store, I was confused. I was even more so when Matt proclaimed he was getting me a cell phone. I picked up my new phone. I assumed someone was calling me so I held up to my ear.

"Hello?" There was no answer. I looked at the phone suspiciously. I pressed the button with the green phone on it and then held it up to my ear again. "Hello?" Still no answer. I frowned and looked at the phone again. I figured that the buzz probably meant a text message. I was right; Mello had sent me a message. I thumbed the enter button and read his message. You can come over now. I looked at the clock. It was only 2 o'clock. I wondered silently about what was going on. I stood up, leaving my toys strewn across the floor. I was too curious about what was going on to care about my messy room. I walked into the hallway and headed to Mello's room. When I finally reached the door my head was clouded with questions. _What is going on behind this door? Is Mello going to break up with me? _I wasn't so worried about the latter, but I was increasingly interested with the other. I took a deep breath and reached for the door. I slowly opened it. _Well that was anti-climactic. _All the lights were off in his room. It was also dead silent. I sighed. _Does Mello think this is some kind of joke?_ I frowned and turned on the lights. I frowned again, but not because of the absence of Mello. Mello was there. But so was Emily (refer to Near's kisses) and Matt. It was pleasant to see them, don't get wrong. I just was creeped out by the smiles on their faces.

I turned off the lights and left the room. **(dfghjklifnreiuwbg(deeeeeeeeeeeeeeefr]m[666666666666 , my cat, says hi). **

"Where the hell are you going?" Mello sounded annoyed.

"I saw something creepy," I flicked the lights back on.

"Do you know what today is?" Emily stood up.

"Sunday," I really didn't know what was going on.

"That's true, but it isn't the answer we're looking for," Matt smiled.

I looked around the room. It was decorated with streamers and balloons. I connected the dots and then came to the conclusion.

"Is it someone's birthday?" I twirled my hair between my thumb and pointer finger.

Matt gave us one of his signature face palms. "All this time I thought Near was the smartest of us all," He put down his hand.

"It's your birthday!" Emily gave me another creepy smile.

"Is it? I didn't notice." I walked further into the room.

"Don't act so excited," sarcasm sneaked its way into Mello's words.

"No really. I am surprised; I just wish you guys told me." I smiled.

"Near, do you know what a surprise party is?" Matt looked me in the eyes. Emily giggled.

"I wasn't aware this was a surprise party," I tried to defend myself. I only found myself deeper.

This time Mello was joining in on the face palming.

"Anyways, I found out from L that you've never had a proper birthday. So this past week all four of us have been planning. We really didn't know what you wanted, besides toys. Plus the fact that we had no idea what kind of party you would favor." Mello stood up and walked over to me. "We decided to not go so crazy." He hugged me tightly. "L will be back soon. He's picking up another cake."

_Another cake? _I really didn't want to know what happened to the first one. Mello ushered me to the table and pulled a chair out for me. Soon after L came into the room.

"Put the cake on the table. I want to check it." Mello frowned.

L smiled nervously. He walked over to the table and placed the cake down, along with a pink bag. I assumed the bag was a present for me.

"L!" Mello sounded angry. "Why is there a finger imprint in the icing?"

"They misspelled Near. They put an 'I' in it." L answered calmly. "So I fixed it, it was easy to do it."

Emily giggled and Mello gave l a glare. Just as Mello opened his mouth Matt stood up.

"Do you like your present, Near?" Matt interjected quickly.

I assumed the phone was my present. "I like it but it might take me a while to get used to it." I looked at him. "Thank you."

"Emily and I split the cost." Matt smiled.

"Thank you Emily,"

"Open mine." L gestured towards the pink bag.

I nodded and pulled it over to me. I dug my hand right into it, not wasting time. I felt two things in the bag. I pulled out the first thing. It was a menu for a dessert shop L visited frequently. _Really?_ Despite my thoughts, I still smiled. I then proceeded to pull out the next thing. I was very content with that gift. It was a teddy bear. On the chest of the bear it read: Near. I gave into a real smile and hugged the bear.

"Thank you L!" I really meant it.

"No problem. I recommend the number 6." I knew L was referring to the menu.

"My turn!" I picked up a hint of jealousy in Mello's voice.

I smirked to myself for a split second. I stopped when another bag was placed in front of me. I smiled at Mello and then peered inside the bag. My cheeks went red. The whole thing was filled with chocolate kisses.** (Please refer to the first chapter of Near's kisses if you do not understand why Near would ever want these) **I pulled one out and chucked it at Mello. He caught it and pulled it out of the wrapper. He made sure to eat it slowly. My cheeks went a shade darker.

"I don't even want to know." Matt's comment attracted Mello's attention. And then he told them the story.

"Well that was a story I didn't want to hear." Matt commented again.

"At least it wasn't perverted," L took one of the kisses and proceeded to eat it.

"Even if it wasn't perverted, I really don't want to know how my best friend came out of the closet." Matt looked at Mello. "I really don't understand you."

Mello smiled "You don't need too."

The next hour consisted of talks about the past and the story of what happened to the first cake. Then L, Matt, and Emily left. Mello and I were left alone in the room. We stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to do.

"So…." I was the first one to say anything. I was playing with my hair again.

"This feels like one of those cliché moments where I say 'shut and kiss me.'" He took my hand away from me hair and leaned closer. "Shut up and kiss me," He smiled gently before pressing his lips against mine.

Like always, it felt amazing. A mere kiss made me shudder with pleasure. A mere kiss made me forget about everything. His lips were the dominating pair. He controlled the way I tilted my head and when I was to open my mouth to give his tongue access. His tongue. It felt so foreign yet so good at the same time. It made me feel weird. It made me feel like it wasn't enough. I knew what I wanted though, but knowing what I wanted didn't make it okay. But the pleasure did. Surprisingly, I was the one to stop the kiss. I had to breathe. I also had to say this:

"Mello, I think I'm heat."

** A.N. - Noooooooooooo! I'm out of time. I can't write anymore! Tomorrow the new chapter will be up. Hopefully it will be longer. I want to remind you guys for like the fiftieth time that this is a companion to Near's kisses. I made a lot of references to it in this story, I recommend you guys reading it to get the full effect of the story. Anyways, please review. I like constructive criticism. **


	2. Lock the door next time

**So I was checking the last chapter. The last line was supposed to say 'I'm in heat' but my computer is an asshole. So it was like 'No, I won't let it say that!" So here I am cussing my computer out. Then I get a call from my mother, she said my older sister was in the hospital. They live two hours away. I go there and we find out that my sister had a miscarriage. The three of us cried our eyes out. I then went home only to find that I left the keys to my apartment at the hospital. So I waited another two hours, just to get into my apartment. Needless to say I've had a rough day and I just wanted to complain.**

** Finally, we get to the lemon! It's my first time writing lemon so bear with me. **

"Mello, I think I'm in heat,"** (again, this was what the last line in the previous chapter was supposed to say, my computer just didn't want it to say that) **I looked him in the eyes.

He didn't say anything and just smirked. My heart leaped out of my chest. Then in a second, Mello's mouth was back to exploring mine. The kiss had more passion. He snaked his hands around my back and pulled me over to the bed. He straddled me on the bed. I moaned with lust when I felt him nibble on my neck. His breath on my skin gave me Goosebumps. I took a fistful of his blond hair. He kisses me again to distract me from the fact he was unbuttoning my shirt. I still felt it. I just didn't care, I mean I was giving him consent.

The air nipped at my chest. I shivered. I heard Mello giggle softly. I looked at him. He was looking at my nipples, my face burned with embarrassment. They were fully erect. I slid my arm over my chest to hide them. This coaxed another giggle out of Mello. He leaned forward, his lips were right next to my ears.

"I thought you wanted this," his tongue flicked out and got my earlobe.

"Mn. Don't look at me that intently." I shivered again.

"It's your fault," He whispered in my ear again.

He pulled away from my ear and rand one hand along the arm that covered my chest. He gently grasped my wrist and pulled it away from my shivering body. Then my hand was placed above my head. I made no attempt to move it back. A gasp left my lips. Mello was biting my left nipple softly. I tugged at the collar of his shirt to tell him to take it off. He got my message and his shirt was taken off. He went back to nibbling. I was twitching and moaning continuously. I only stopped when I felt Mello's hand wander to the waist band of my pants. I froze. While he was fiddling with the band of my pants, something kept on poking my leg. I looked down. My face burned intensely.

"I-it was occurred to me that you are no longer flaccid." I mumbled quietly. "And that neither am I." I added softly.

Mello looked up at me. All I saw in his eyes was lust. He smirked and yanked my pants off along with my briefs. I was fully exposed. Mello's eyes studied my body intensely. He licked his lips, this made my heart jump again. I picked up one of my feet and poked at his waist band. He looked up at me and snorted. In a flash he was completely naked too. He then crawled back up to my face. He gave me another kiss, but this time he grinded against me. To my embarrassment, I squeaked. Mello smirked into my lips and unfortunately pulled away from me. I pulled him back onto me and grinded against him again. I moaned and twitched some more. It felt too good. I ran my tongue along his collar-bone and grinded once more.

"Hold on Near. I'll show you something better," He pushed me away. I let out a groan of protest but when I saw what he was doing next I stopped.

He had taken my member into his mouth. I was fairly small, mostly because of my frail body. Thus, Mello had no trouble getting me into his mouth. He massaged it with his tongue. I unconsciously bucked my hips. This was all too much but I really didn't mind. I wanted more, and quickly. Mello kept me in his mouth until I came in his mouth. He pulled away and spat some of it onto his hand. I watched as he swallowed the rest. I watched as he lowered his covered hand to my entrance. He gave me another smirk and then pushed a finger in. It burned slightly but I was able to stand it. After he moved the finger around for a bit I noticed it felt kind of good. I got into the rhythm and began pushing back onto his finger. He took this time to push in two more. That was when it really started to hurt. Mello noticed my discomfort.

"If I don't do this, it'll hurt a lot more when I go in," He rubbed my member to comfort me a little more.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. It took a while but it slowly started to feel really good. I was soon moaning. I barely even noticed when he slipped me over on my stomach. That is, until he pulled his fingers out. He then pulled my butt up so that my torso was on the bed and my lower half was elevated. I silently connect the dots and took a deep breath.

"You have no objections to this, right?" Mello's voice was strained.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by being penetrated. I screeched. It hurt like a bitch. Mello would pull out every few seconds and then slam back into me. Every time he went back in he hit another place. _Mello's feeling a lot better than I am. That's not fair._ I pouted for a bit and tried to enjoy it, but I just couldn't. Then he hit something. My vision flashed white for a second. My instant reaction was a very loud moan. Mello noticed a change in my behavior and hit that spot again. I pushed back on his member in response. Mello grunted, he obviously liked my reaction. He kept on hitting that spot. I mewled and moaned. I was able to hit octaves I never even knew I had in me. It was pushing me even closer to the edge.

"M-more! Give me more!" My voice went even higher. "Faster!" I sounded just like a woman.

Mello didn't have to be told twice. I didn't even think he had to be told at all. He moved even faster with short stabs inside. Then I felt it jerk. He released inside of me. In response I came for the second time. Mello pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed. Mello soon joined me at my side, he pulled the blanket over us. We didn't even bother to clean up. We just fell asleep there. We woke up to the door being open suddenly.

"Hey Mello, do you know if Emily left her purse in here?" Matt's voice filled my ears.

I sat up, forgetting about my appearance. I was soon reminded when Mello punched me lightly.

"Lay back down your back must hurt." He pushed me back down.

It was very silent for a few seconds.

"You guys fucked each other, didn't you?" Matt's voice sounded disgusted.

"Jealous?" Mello's voice was full of content.

"No. Well just tell me when it's okay to come back in here." The door closed slowly.

"You forgot to lock the door." I pointed out as I ran a hand down Mello's chest.

"I was caught up in the moment. Anyways, it was you who seduced me first," He laid back down on the bed.

In a matter of minutes we were both back to sleep. We still didn't lock the door.

** Well, there you go. My first attempt at lemon. I was asked by one of my friends, who read this story, to add an extra chapter about what happened to the first cake. I'll have that out tomorrow and then that will be the end of the 'Near's kisses series.' I want to thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. I like reviews and I love constructive criticism. **


End file.
